


Savor

by gonnapop



Series: The Restaurant at the End of the Universe [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Belly Kink, Feeding, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-13 00:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonnapop/pseuds/gonnapop
Summary: Alone on the Millennium Falcon, Rey prepares a late-night snack.Well—maybe a little more than a snack.





	Savor

**Author's Note:**

> this is a follow up to my fic Taste (in which Rey gorged herself on thala-siren milk — that’s it, that’s the fic).
> 
> while going through my wip folder, I noticed this document and realized it only needed a little polishing, so I cleaned it up and here it is.
> 
> enjoy!

In the emptiness of space, three standard days away from the rendezvous point, Rey’s stomach grumbled.

It was the middle of the night, at least according to her biological clock, and by all rights, she should be sleeping. But she’d gotten caught up running scans on the  _ Falcon _ and triple-checking the route she’d charted across this sector. She’d skipped her regular evening meal and now, hours later, it was catching up to her.

Rey’s stomach growled again, insistent. She touched a hand to her middle. “All right, all right. I’ll get you something, stop complaining,” she muttered to herself, climbing out of the pilot’s seat and wandering barefoot into the galley. She was dressed in her nightclothes: a thin sleeveless undershirt and soft shorts with an elastic waistband.

When she opened the fridge, cool air washed over her bare skin. Before leaving Ahch-to, Rey managed to bottle a few liters of thala-siren milk. The bottles waited for her on the top shelf—full of crisp, cold milk, the sort of drink she would’ve killed for on Jakku.

Most nights of her life, Rey had gone to sleep in her hammock with an empty belly. After swallowing four teats’ worth of thala-siren milk, however, she experienced true fullness for the first time. She couldn’t stop remembering how it felt: the warmth radiating from her heavy middle, the way her belly rounded and tightened. It took hours to digest all that milk. She spent that time dozing in the bunk, utterly content.

Rey wanted to feel that way again.

She had nearly seventy-two hours of hyperspace travel ahead of her. This would likely be her last taste of solitude for some time, once she rejoined what remained of the Resistance fleet—so if she wanted to experiment, now was the best time.

But where to begin?

Rey was new at cooking, and as far as she could tell, she wasn’t much good at it so far. She had learned to prepare only a few simple dishes. In the meantime, rehydrated ration packs were more than good enough for her.

She’d never had access to so much food in her life: The  _ Millennium Falcon _ was stocked with a wide variety of quick-meal packs, enough to feed a crew for months, much better quality than the veg-meat and polystarch portions she lived off on Jakku.

There was also a range of sauces, spices and herbs used to flavor the prepackaged food, which Rey had enjoyed experimenting with in recent days. She savored each new taste, smell and texture—even the ones that she decided she didn’t care for.

Rey gathered a pile of meal packs and prepared them in the ship’s lounge area, settling in at the table. Most packs required only a few drops of water and a quick shake or stir. Soon she had a veritable feast laid out in front of her, piping hot and ready to eat. Her mouth watered in anticipation, and her stomach grumbled, as if urging her to dig in.

She read the labels on each package before she sampled the food, delighted by the strange and exotic names. Mutandan porf, which she spread over air-puffed flatbread. Klatooine paddy frog sausages, so greasy that she had to lick her fingers clean. Neonan red cheese. A big bowl of bantha stew. She slurped two containers of pashi noodles. Between dishes, she took a few swallows of cold thala-siren milk.

This was more than Rey had ever eaten in a single sitting. Considerably more than she used to eat in a week, actually, and much better quality. She no longer felt hungry, but the food all tasted so good that she didn’t think to stop.

After a while, Rey noticed that she was getting full, her stomach stretching a little to accommodate her appetite. The weight of the food in her belly felt good. She kept eating.

Eventually, Rey leaned back in her seat and burped. She didn’t bother to cover her mouth.

The elastic waistband of her shorts felt tighter than before. Sure enough, when she touched a hand to her middle, she found that her belly was bloated, no longer totally flat. There was a gentle curve to it.

Something stirred in her—an unfamiliar excitement. She picked up another packet at random.

It was quick bread, different than the ones that came in her old portions. The roll on the package looked moist and soft and airy, not crumbly and dry. She would need a splash of water to make it puff up, steaming hot and delicious.

The foil packet crinkled as Rey tore it open—and then she had an idea.

Rey poured the powder into her mouth, practically down her throat, gulping it as quickly as she could. Then she chased it with a few deep swallows of milk. She could feel the thick liquid sliding along her throat, into her belly. What would happen now?

She only had to wait a moment to find out.

Her stomach gurgled, and then she felt movement inside her: the bread, rapidly puffing up when it contacted liquid. She felt it swelling within her, pushing the surrounding food aside; the sensation made her gasp and clutch at her belly in surprise.

Oh. That was more of a thrill than she’d expected, and from just one little roll.

Feeling bold, Rey ripped open two more packets and hurried to swallow the powder, then more milk. Within seconds, she felt the bread rising. She pressed a hand to the lower curve of her gurgling belly, feeling it swell centimeter by centimeter, as if something was alive and growing inside of her.

She let out another loud belch, which seemed to free up some room. The elastic waistband was slipping below the curve of her gut.

Rey remembered how uncomfortable it had been to make the long walk from the cliffs to the  _ Falcon _ with her belly full of sloshing milk. She didn’t want to repeat that, even within the confines of the ship. But she also wanted to keep eating—because the food was readily available, and because she saw no reason to stop.

She scooted to the edge of the seat, and then, with a soft huff, hauled herself to her feet. She had to use one hand to steady herself as she rose; her full belly made her feel clumsy, unbalanced. She wasn’t used to this much weight in her middle.

Rey picked up the canisters of milk and water, then gathered as many foil packets as she could. As she waddled from the common area to her bunk, she wished she had a hand free to support her belly; it felt so heavy, though it was not yet full enough to droop under its own weight.

After dropping the packets on the mattress and placing the canisters on the floor within reach, she she lowered herself onto the bunk with a quiet  _ oof. _

Now that she was settled in, Rey began to sort through the packets, looking for foods she hadn’t sampled yet. If a name or picture on a package caught her eye, she opened it. Why not? There was so much in the galaxy that she hadn’t tried.

She ate handfuls of deep-fried coin crabs (salty and crunchy), washing them down with a can of cream of womprat (thick and rich). When she saw a packet labeled “zoochberry dumplings,” she knew she had to taste them; she’d heard of these on Jakku, allegedly favorite of Niima the Hutt. As she licked her fingers (sticky and sweet), Rey thought she understood why the old Hutt liked them so much.

By the time she’d polished off a package of smoked terrafin loin, Rey was feeling more than a little uncomfortable. Chewing and swallowing each bite of food was more of an effort than before, like her body was urging her to slow down.

Glancing around, Rey saw that she was surrounded by crumpled foil packets and empty cartons. There were crumbs and sauce drippings on her undershirt, which was stretched taut across her middle, riding up a little. Her gut was swollen and round.

Despite herself, Rey was astonished to see that her gut was swollen and round, almost like the pregnant humans she’d seen in holos.

In truth, she’d had enough to eat. More than enough. But she still had a pack of dew cakes, which looked delicious. She’d been looking forward to tasting them. Each cake was about half the size of her palm, and there were only three in the pack. Surely she could manage that much. They wouldn’t take up much room.

Rey opened the package and popped a little dew cake into her mouth. It was sweet and light, practically melting on her tongue. She hummed in pleasure as she savored the taste, so unlike anything she’d ever had before. She chewed once, twice, three times. Then, with effort, she swallowed.

The cake slid down her throat and settled in her stomach like a stone, feeling much heavier than it really was. Rey grimaced, touching a hand to her belly, which grumbled and groaned in protest. She was so full.

Still, against her better judgement, she had another cake. It was harder to swallow than the first. The third cake was almost impossible; she had to chew and chew, convincing her body that she could swallow it. She groaned, low in her throat, when the last cake was inside her.

Rey felt a strange satisfaction, like she had conquered something. But she also felt a miserable cramping in her belly, which wasn’t used to being crammed full of rich food like this. She cupped her swollen middle in her hands, massaging gently.

Her stomach was so full that it was almost hard to the touch. It was warm and tight and painful, grumbling unhappily. Rey wasn’t sure how to ease the ache.

People sipped soda to settle their stomachs, right? She saw someone do that in a holo once. There happened to be a can of fruit fizz within reach. Maybe it would help.

Rey cracked the tab and took a few swigs of the sweet drink, which she instantly regretted. The liquid almost came back up; she felt full to the back of her throat, no more room.

Grimacing, she breathed through her nose, waiting for the queasiness to pass. Then she sipped cautiously.

When she was done, Rey tipped onto her back with a huff, legs spread, breath shallow. Her belly weighed her down, making it hard to inhale deeply. She felt like her stomach was pushing into the space her lungs usually occupied.

Cautiously, she rolled onto her side, wincing and rubbing her belly as it cramped and complained.

It was a relief to give her distended middle some support. All her life, she’d never been so stuffed, never dreamed of eating so much. Rey doubted she could walk right now, overfull as she was. But despite the pain, this fullness was enormously satisfying.

Rey felt too full and sleepy to do much but lie there, moaning softly, gently kneading her stuffed belly. The skin felt stretched. Tight. Hot. Her insides churned and grumbled.

This meal—this feast, she thought deliriously—would take hours and hours to digest. In the meantime, she would probably swell even bigger as her stomach settled. The thought made her shiver, suppressing a moan, though she wasn’t sure why.

In time, she drifted off to sleep, dreaming of another grand meal.

**Author's Note:**

> you may have noticed that this work and its predecessor are now part of a series! I thought it would be a good idea to organize the content in that way, so readers can more easily find what interests them.
> 
> I’d like to write more stories about Rey eating her way across the galaxy. if you have prompts, please feel free to send them to me! while I can’t guarantee that I’ll fill your prompt, your messages help me generate ideas for new stories.
> 
> thanks for reading! visit me on [on tumblr](http://gonna-pop.tumblr.com), [twitter](https://twitter.com/gonnapopfic) and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/gonnapopfic).


End file.
